Intergalactic Warfare
by Pola The Bear
Summary: Since being defeated by Jimmy and his friends, The League of Villains have reunited in a bid to end Jimmy Neutron. On the other hand, Jimmy took a hiatus from inventing until recently, developing the perfect gift for his dad and focusing on his social issues and education. Can Jimmy and friends repeat the feat, with everything going on, only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey anyone, I'm new at this so please bear with lol. This is my first attempt at this, so I am pretty much a rookie at the whole fanfiction writing phenomena. I have read and loved many JN stories on this site and I felt I'd try my hand at it. I'm gonna be committed to this to the best of my ability, hoping all is well in my real life haha. You're not here for me rambling on, I shall let you get into this and let you develop your own thoughts and any advice is appreciated, will commit to this and deliver a good story, hopefully. Here goes:**_

Monday morning was here, with the sun piercing through the clouds that lurked over Retroville, signalling a bright start to the new week ahead. The Neutron household lit up with the sun's shining its light through the windows.

"The sun is up and early, and our Jim-Jim is still upstairs, he's normally up by now, especially on a school day" Mr Neutron said, sitting his duck ornament down. "I will go give him a call." Hugh got up and headed toward the stairs, Leaving Judy to continue with doing the dishes. She continued to scrub the plates in the sink, and with a quick glance out the window, she noticed Jimmy trundling along toward the porch, with Goddard in tow.

"Hugh, Honey" She called. "Jimmy's outside, he must've been in the lab during the night." She stopped, listening out for a response from Hugh, but he never heard.

The door opened, and Jimmy entered. Judy finished scrubbing the last plate before walking over toward him, crouching down, and kissing his forehead.

"Morning sweetie" She said sweetly. Jimmy paid little attention to her affection, looking to the ground, trying to find the strength to tilt his head upward. "You don't look too good honey, what happened? Did you sleep at all? Why is your hair all over the place?"

 _It was too early for an interrogation on my activities_ , Jimmy thought. He looked on, analysing his mother's facial expression, acknowledging her hurt and concern for her boy genius. Jimmy took a deep breath in before responding. "I-I was…" He trailed off, he didn't know whether to come out with it, it was a surprise. "I was building something, but I can't say what it is." He continued.

"Why?" Judy asked, slightly bemused at Jimmy. "It isn't something that will attract another alien civilisation to abduct us all again is it?"

"No, no, no. I gave up on that after destroying the League of Villains a few years back." He said. "I just can't say what it is."

Realisation hit Judy, she felt she knew what he was doing all night. "Did this have anything to do with your father's birthday tomorrow?" She questioned, knowing she hit the sweet spot. Jimmy only raised an eyebrow and threw a defeated look. "Oh, it is, it is!" She squealed.

"Shh. He might hear you." He caved in, gesturing her to lower her voice. "He can't find out, he doesn't need to know, it may not even be ready." His voice fading into a whisper. Before he could continue, Jimmy caught sight of his father coming back into the room, and pulled away from his mother.

"There you are Jimbo" Hugh greeted. "You definitely do not look ready to be going back to school, what happened?" Jimmy looked over to Judy and down to Goddard before answering.

"Invention just went haywire as all" Jimmy lied. _God I hate lying to my family, but I must, for now._

"Ahh, no worries son, that stuff happens, nothing ever clicks on the first try, I understand" Hugh said, buying the lie, but flipping it on its head to deliver some advice. "I remember crafting all my little army of ducks in the garage, some were easy enough, but others." He paused. "Others… Others needed some extra work". Hugh twisted his wrist round to look at his watch, before showing off a smile and heading to the closet for his coat. "Now son, I don't want to be finding any raptors in here" He joked, a running gag he always ran ever since Jimmy threw a party whilst they were at a convention for ducks.

"Haha." Jimmy laughed. "No dad, don't worry, I sent the raptor back to its prehistoric time and he is running freely instead of being cramped in there."

"I know Jim-Jam, I find it funny every single time." Hugh quipped. He reached in for his leather coat and returned, delivered a wave, and headed out.

Jimmy stood there, undecided whether to eat or shower first. He stared at the fridge, thinking about quickly making something to eat. His stomach growled, like an angry dog, forcing him to shuffle his way over, before Judy intervened.

"Sweetie" She said, voice warm and calming. "I think you can hold off on some food until after you shower, you don't look, or smell good." She said. "I'm not saying that to be a witch, but I want my special little baby to look fresh on his first day back on his last year of high school."

"You're right mom," Jimmy agreed. "Be back soon". Jimmy turned to face Goddard, sitting placing all his attention on his master. "Goddard, find fresh clothes and neatly sit them in my room, got to look good on the first day" Goddard barked, acknowledging his instruction, running off upstairs to raid the room for fresh threads whilst Jimmy walked up to the bathroom to clean up and get ready. Jimmy let the shower run, allowing it to heat up whilst he scrolled through the music playlist on his phone, deciding what he should listen to. After a long debate with himself, finally decided on some Bowling for Soup, a band always held dear to the heart. He turned his phone up to the maximum volume, jumped into the scorching shower, letting the music dominate his train of thought.

 _What if I can't get this to work? I will end up disappointing him. It may put us all in danger again. What if he doesn't like it?_

Sheen and Carl walked up toward Jimmy's front door, discussing today's plan.

"I'm not ready to go back yet." Sheen exclaimed. "I haven't finished the third boxset of Ultra Lord."

"But Sheen, you already know what happens." Carl replied. "I can't count how many times you have watched it on my hands anymore, you have for years."

"The tension in Ultra Lord will always be the same, no matter how many times I watch, I will always feel the same, raw emotion as the first time." Sheen went on, displaying his true love for the action hero of his childhood. He reasoned with Carl. "I guess I can always watch it later today, it isn't like I have any plans."

"We will probably end up hanging out in the lab later" Carl said, brushing it off with a shrug of the shoulder.

"But Ultra Lorddddddd." He argued.

"Jimmy will let you watch it while he works on his." Carl forcefully stopped himself before looking toward the driveway, noticing the car was gone, but didn't want to say what it was. "Invention". Carl pulled out a handkerchief, folding it delicately and dabbing the top of his forehead, clearing the sweat that formed, however, his sweat continued to free flow. He turned to Sheen, before jerking his head in the direction of the door.

Sheen threw his hands up in the air. "Oh mighty sun, why must you do this, show some mercy." Pointing an angry finger toward the beaming sun, Sheen began to feel sweat as well, before turning attention to the time. "It's too early to be this damn warm. It isn't even 8am yet." Sheen conceded before heading to the door. He proceeded to knock, clenching his fist, and preparing to tap on the door, when suddenly, it opened, and Judy greeted boys.

"Morning boys." She said. "Come on in, I will pour you some cold Purple Flurp, straight from the fridge, it is way too warm today." She signalled the boys to come in. They entered, and Carl firmly closing the door. The noise of the door closing alerted Goddard, who barked in response, knowing there were visitors. His bark, more high pitched and screechy than before, echoed through the house and ran downstairs. Goddard spotted them and jumped on Sheen's lap, taking him by surprise as he jumped further back on the sofa. "Hey boy" he said, sticking his face up close to Goddard's. "Who's a good boy, who is?" Goddard barked happily, burrowing his head onto Sheen's chest and licking his face. Sheen laughed, and stuck his tongue out, joking around with the robot dog. As Sheen continued to carry on with the dog. Judy returned with the ice-cold Purple Flurp in a jug with two empty glasses, setting it down on the coffee table.

"Thank you" The boys said in unison. "This will help us stay cool in this heatwave."

"We may melt, it's just too warm, I don't want to melt Carl" Sheen panicked.

"It's not the end of the world Sheen." Carl said, placing a reassuring hand on Sheen's shoulder whilst reaching over to get himself a glass of Purple Flurp.

"Sheen honey." Judy said. She grew used to Sheen and his hyperactive attitude and somewhat eccentric overthinking of everything. "You won't melt dear. That just doesn't happen."

Sheen nodded, taking her words in and believing it. He sat Goddard on the sofa next to him as he leaned over for a glass of juice. Judy, slightly worried for Jimmy and his wellbeing after the events of early morning, decided to ask his friends what the deal was, carefully thinking through what was going to be said.

"Jimmy was walking in from the lab and said an invention went wrong" She said. "He walked in and looked like…. Well he looked like complete crap." The honesty was sudden and delivered with a brutal tone in her voice that startled the boys. "Do you know why, I think it may have to do with Hugh's birthday tomorrow?"

"We have no idea" Sheen said. "He has been very secretive if he has something planned, we thought he gave up on all that after the countless times Retroville has been endangered by his actions."

"Truthfully?" Judy said, tilting her head as she seen him squirm into her sofa. "Or maybe you two know and won't cut me in on it."

"Mrs Neutron". Carl objected. "I-uh, we-huh, We have known Jim all these years and…and.. we thought he gave up after defeating the league of villains, we don't know if he is planning anything." He stuttered like crazy, rubbing the back of his neck catching bits of sweat. Even after all these years, Carl still felt affection for Judy, and found lying nearly impossible to do, never mind lying to Judy Neutron. He knew he done wrong, lies grinded their way through his gritted teeth, spoken aloud directly to her. He felt the rosy blush develop on his cheeks, jolting his head away from her as he sipped on some more Purple Flurp.

"Okay Carl." Judy conceded, throwing her hands up in the air, motioning her surrender. "I know you couldn't lie to me, you are too sweet to do such a dirty thing like that." She leaned in on him, patting his head before leaving.

The boys watched her exit rather quickly, almost power walking out of the room back into the kitchen.

"If I marked someone for their lying ab-il-i-taes." Sheen chirped. "I'd give that a bloody A+".

Carl's mouth curled into a smile. "Thanks Sheen." He said.

Jimmy turned off the shower and wrapped the towel round his waist after rubbing it over his hair, giving it a quick dry and brushing it in place. By senior year, Jimmy gave up on the "Fudge-Sundae" look for his hair, instead opting for a shaggier approach, letting his hair grow outward and brushing it inward to prevent curls developing on the outside above his ears. He glanced into the mirror, evaluating his facial features. His beautiful, sapphire eyes glistened in the mirror, the sparkle in his eye, still there, despite the many bags that embedded themselves under his eyes. He was tired, and the shower never helped all that much, but he wasn't going to miss the first day back. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, making himself look representable at the very least. Fitting the cap back on the toothpaste and placing it back in the cabinet, Jimmy walked out and headed across the landing. He heard Sheen ramble on about how Ultra Lord was better than Llamas.

"Sheen? Carl?" He shouted down.

"Yes" They replied.

Damn, they are already here. I better be quick, He thought, quickly pacing back to his room. "I will be down soon."

He ran into his room, unintentionally slamming the door behind him. His room hadn't changed a bit over the years, still donning rocket wallpaper and bedsheets, telescope still by the window and the computer close by. Throwing the towel into the corner of his room, perfectly sitting it on the chair. He picked up his clothes. Still a man of science, the Neutron symbol imprinted on the left peck of his new red jumper. Sliding a pair of boxers and socks on before throwing his new top and jumper on, and finally his charcoal coloured jeans and red trainers. Not paying much attention to it when he entered, he stumbled over to Goddard's bed to thank him for sitting his casual attire out, only to find it vacant. He must be downstairs with the guys, he mumbled, and with that, sprayed deodorant under his clothes and picking up his phone. He turned the playlist off, removing all background noise from the room as he closed the door and headed out.

"Hey guys." Jimmy said, greeting his friends. "We ready to go" signalling toward the door.

"Yes, Sure." Sheen said, getting up and sitting the cup on the table.

"We need to return these empty glasses and jug" Carl suggested. "We don't want Jud…" He corrected himself. "Mrs Neutron to think we treat this place like a dump" Picking up the glasses.

"Sucking up much?" Sheen taunted, leaving Carl to turn crimson again, and continue cleaning up. He was heading to the kitchen to return the used glasses and jug, before being stopped by Mrs Neutron.

"Aww Carl." She said. "There was no need, I was coming back anyway to see my son out on his way,"

"I like to be nice" He responded. Judy smiled, taking the glasses off Carl and sitting them on the end table next to the kitchen door.

"Jimmy, dear." She said, walking over to Jimmy. "Have a good day back, don't work too hard."

"I'll try not to." Jimmy replied, donning a weak smile in response. He rubbed his wrist to find something horribly wrong. "My watch." He panicked. "Mum".

Panic coated his face, but Judy only smiled and reached for her pocket. "You left it in the kitchen." She said. "It's not like you to leave things lying around." Jimmy, relieved at knowing no real harm was done to it, took it and hugged Judy, who welcomed this embrace.

"Thanks" He said.

"It's what us mothers do." She replied. Heading off back to the kitchen. "You need to scoot, or you'll all be late."

Jimmy clipped on his watch and stole a glance at the time. "Leeping leptons" Jimmy exclaimed, heading to the door. "We need to go guys."

Sheen and Carl made their way behind Jimmy, waiting on him leaving.

"Oh. And Jimmy." Judy said, watching him place a hand on the door knob.

"Yeah?" he questioned.

"Maybe when you're back, we can work on your gift for your father?" She asked.

"No can do mum, it's top secret" Jimmy stated. He twisted the knob and pulled the door open. Too busy facing his mother and responding to her continuing investigation on his gift for his father, paying no attention to what was in front of him. Pacing out of the door, he crashed into something, leading him to trip over himself and lose his footing, soon ending up on the floor of the porch.

"NEUTRON!" A familiar voice erupted.

"Vortex." Jimmy bitterly responded, dragging himself back on his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, I'm back and I bring to you, Chapter 2. Apologies for the delay, but the schedule hasn't been too kind, but all should change in the coming weeks.**

Jimmy brushed himself off and offered his hand to Cindy, who he just knocked over.

"Cindy, I didn't see you," Jimmy said, hand hanging down.

Cindy just gave him a cold glance and swatted his hand away from her.

"I can handle myself Neutron. Thanks, I don't need your help". She snapped. She got up and rubbed her leg.

"I had no idea you'd be right on the other side of the door" He retorted, but backed down, lowering his arms down by his side. "I'm sorry, if that's worth anything."

Cindy nodded, noticing that Jimmy didn't look in the best shape for confrontation. "Yeah, okay".

The gang left Jimmy's front porch, and headed off to school.

The gang walked along the sidewalk, discussing what lay ahead for the last year at Retroville High. Jimmy was not in the right frame of mind, he was more focused on the gift he was building his father, hoping for it to remain stable whilst he was away. Goddard will keep an eye, don't worry, he repeated this until it stuck in his head. Giving himself some reassurance, he activated his watch and accessed the lab's security feed to double check.

"And that was how I was able to watch Season 1-5 in one weekend" Sheen said. "That is an achievement worthy of that place where the people do those weird things and get credit."

"No-one in the right mind would do what you did nimrod" Cindy Scolded.

"Damn Gurllll", Libby said. "Bit of an icy attitude on my big bubba." Cindy scrunched up her face and dropped back to Jimmy.

Jimmy looked up from his watch and noticed Cindy's change of pace. She continued to straddle along in front of him. Jimmy eyed her up, admiring her long wavy blonde hair flow freely down her back, a slim fit green tank top exposed a curvy figure. Puberty done Cindy well. He took it all in, and flashbacked to more simpler times.

 _The Island, The trip to Mars, The time they done the news show. They chose to not take it further after that kiss in the alley, they were unsure about accepting each other's advances, and were afraid of where they stood if they let their pride intervene in a blossoming love. He wanted that now, but with current circumstances, it wasn't possible._

He violently shook himself out of his trance as Cindy was alongside. He noticed something was a bit off with her, looking down. Jimmy brushed his hand through his soft brown hair and spoke.

"I'm sorry, y'know, about earlier on my porch." Jimmy said, voice soft. Her head tilted.

"I just didn't expect you to be directly behind the door" He continued. "I should've been more aware."

"I'm okay" Cindy said, slightly tensed at him grovelling. She continued patting her knee.

She began to walk slower. Looking up, seeing Libby, locked in arms with Sheen and Carl third-wheeling. The three were walking off into the distance, but still in range if you spoke. Jimmy noticed this sudden change in speed.

"Cindy" He said, "I don't think you are. You look like you're in pain."

"Neutron, I am Fiiii…" Cindy stated, however, a shooting pain from the knee made her change that remark. "NOT FINE, NOT FINE."

Jimmy took her hand in his and led her to a bench just outside the school. Her scream travelled through the air, far enough for the rest of the gang to hear and twist their heads round. Libby ran back with Sheen, being dragged along, Carl slowly walking, bringing up the rear.

Jimmy sat her down gently, trying to ease her down without aggravating the pain. He crouched down beside her as the gang reunited.

"Yeah Carl." Cindy quipped. "Don't rush back when your friend is in pain."

Carl stood dumfounded. "I-uh, I didn't expect it to be too much, it isn't like you're dying or anything"

"Well I might have been" She said. She let her head fall back on the wooden bench.

"Vortex, less snapping, more co-operating" Jimmy said, irritated by the shouting. "You are only making it worse by snapping at Carl. I need to roll up your trousers to mend your knee."

Cindy's eyes rolled. "On you go Neutron." She paused. The pain hit its peak. "DO IT." She screamed, clenching her fist, and gritting her teeth.

Jimmy let his school bag slide off his arms and placed it on the ground. He unzipped his bag and pulled out a small metal box bearing a red cross on it. "Never know when you need one of these" he said. He rolled up Cindy's trousers to see what the damage was, and it was not a sight for sensitive eyes. Her knee was on show to the group, and everyone was taken aback by what was on it.

"Cindy, that looks like vomit on your knee" Sheen exclaimed. He lurked behind Jimmy, edging closer to her knee to take in the detailed mess before Jimmy swatted him away.

"Sweetie, that's not nice." Libby said.

"Exactly, Shut it Shine" She said. "It isn't a way to talk." Cindy shook her head as Sheen backed away from Jimmy and Libby, who was on the other side.

 _Insults from Nick's vocabulary, and a hint of irony_ , Jimmy thought. He decided that now was not the time to call her out on it. The atmosphere feeling heated, and not solely the fault of the sun, but the tension was unusually high. Jimmy didn't let this bother him though, and opened his metal case containing medical items.

"What happened Cin" Jimmy was cut off.

"NOTHING NEUTRON". Cindy hissed. Jimmy looked at her, noticing sweat dominate her forehead and facial expressions always changing, he knew it was a bad time to ask that as well. He soaked some gauze in antiseptic cream, swabbing the wound and clearing away the puss and blood, before gently dabbing it dry and wrapping it up. Cindy began to pant heavily as Jimmy cleaned her wound.

"Once, Twice, and Thrice" Jimmy whispered as he wrapped the bandage round her leg and tied it together. "Cindy that's it done, it's clean for now, but best see a nurse when we get to school"

"Neutron, I got this covered, I don't need no nurse" Cindy replied. Slowly opening her hands from the clenched fists.

"I'm no doctor, but I know a bad leg when I see one". Jimmy said, trying his best to not let tempers flare.

"I'm Fine, really I…" Cindy said, before Jimmy intervened.

"DO IT VORTEX" Jimmy succumbed to his temper. He stood and stared, pointing to the school. "NOW"

Cindy backed down, sinking further into the bench. Her eyes began to glisten with fresh tears at hearing Jimmy's angry voice. She quickly placed her hand over her eyes to wipe any tears that dared escape. Jimmy, continuing to breathe heavy, knew it was a bit over the top, but knew that it was the only way to get her help for her knee. He picked up his med kit, picked out a swab, and offered Cindy the swab to dry tears, but she refused it, before slowly working her way up off the bench.

"Okay Nerdtron." Cindy said, before limping off into the school on her own.

Jimmy packed up his med kit and put it back on his bag before equipping it once more. The bell rung out, echoing its way to the park.

"AHHHHH It begins." Sheen said. "Let's go."

Sheen and Carl headed off, and before Jimmy could follow suit, He felt a hand land softly on his shoulder, but nudge hard enough to pull him back.

"Libb." All Jimmy could muster before Libby placed a hand over his mouth.

"Let them walk off" She said. He nodded before she retracted her hand.

"Jimmy I.. I kinda need to run something by you." She said. She noticed Jimmy's eyes light up. "It's Cindy."

Jimmy fluttered his eyes as a way of looking bewildered by the newsflash.

"Ah, yes. What about her." He replied, glancing at his watch. He nodded toward the school doors, motioning Libby to walk and talk, to which she complied.

"I'm not really telling you off by that tone you took with her, because she started it. I know it's unfair to ask, but she's having a tough time." She said, eyes full of concern.

"Anyone could be going through a bad time at any given time, so it's hard to follow this rule you want to impose." Jimmy said. He noticed the change in Libby's eye behaviour, from concern to cutting slants, before reversing the decision.

"I know Jimmy, but I'm just really concerned for Cindy." Libby said, voice beginning to bubble. She was upset, and Jimmy knew it. He went for her arm, and pulled her into a hug, comforting her.

"Libby, if you want me to help, I would need to know what was going on." Jimmy said. He tried to wiggle out of the embrace, but Libby pulled him back in. She let tears stream onto Jimmy's red neutron polo. Jimmy rubbed her back in circles to calm her down. "And soak my new shirt while you're there". He could hear her laugh into his shirt, before pulling her head off it.

"Sorry Jimmy" She laughed.

"It's okay" He replied. "So…You were saying." Wiping her tears away off her face with his thumb.

She surveyed the area. It was empty. She spoke. "It's Nick."


End file.
